dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter Four Page Two
It took them almost three hours to find Cell. When they did, he was absorbing the inhabitants of a city! They landed behind him. "Well, it seems there's no running from you." he said. Ed nodded. "You got it. Are you ready to fight?" Cell turned to face them. "I don't have much choice. You're going to chase me until we kill one another. Might as well get your deaths over with." Ed nodded to Al, and both of them powered up to Super Saiyan, then Super 2. "Let's see you kill this, Cell." Cell backed up a few steps. Al phased out and reappeared behind Cell. He and Ed fired dual ki blasts, leaving Cell without a torso. They grinned at each other, and returned to Kame House. Piccolo, meanwhile had gone after the other three androids. He found them flying toward Kame house. How do they know about Kame house?! How closely did Gero watch us? He fired a ki blast past Seventeen's head, just to get his attention. All four stopped. "What do you want, Namekian? we're busy at the moment." Piccolo smirked. "You have to fight me before you get to fight Goku." Seventeen smirked in return. "We did this already. If I recall, you lost." Piccolo nodded. "Then you have nothing to lose by fighting me except time." Seventeen shrugged. "Alright, if you really want to die so badly." The androids flew down to the island below them, and Piccolo followed. Ed and Al got back to Kame house at this time. They went inside, and were accosted by the others. "Where's Piccolo? What was the other power we sensed? Was it evil? Did you take care of it? What about the androids?" The Elrics put their hands up nervously. "Please guys. Give us a little room to breathe." Ed pleaded. "Piccolo's taking care of the androids, and the other power was something called Cell. We took care of him." Al nodded. "Yeah. He was absorbing people through his tail, so we blasted his top half away. There's a pair of green legs laying out there." They began sensing the fight. Piccolo seemed to be doing well. His energy hadn't dropped too much, and he was really moving. Everyone wished they could sense the androids. They were only getting half the battle! Roshi had a suggestion. "Why don't we sneak over there. That way we'll see the whole thing." "What whole thing?" Everyone turned to look and see who spoke. It was Goku! "Goku!" Chi Chi ran up and hugged him fiercely. "I can't believe you're awake! You've been sleeping for days and I was so lonely and Gohan's been a good boy and there was a couple extra androids but one of them was killed--" Goku laughed. "Chi Chi. I know I've been out of it, but I was able to keep track of everything. Being unconscious really helps with extra senses. So, Piccolo's fighting the androids?" Ed nodded. "Yeah. He said that he would do that while Al and I took care of Cell." Goku shook his head. "I hate to break it to you, but you didn't kill Cell. I felt him move after your battle. He's suppressing his energy right now." Ed slammed the table. "Dammit! I thought we had him!" Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Don't worry brother, we'll just have to be more thorough next time." Ed nodded. "Yeah, but that's not what worried me. You felt all the different energies inside him, right?" Al nodded. "Well, Piccolo told us that he was created by Gero from cells from all of us, and a Saiyan gets stronger after a near death experience, wouldn't Cell do the same thing?" Al looked down. "You're right. I didn't even consider that." Al stood. "Well, we'd better get moving." Ed stood and nodded. Goku spoke. "I'm going to take Gohan to the Time Chamber. We'll try to get to the forms you two used when you fought Cell." The Elrics nodded, and went to the battle ground. Once there, they realized they were too late. Goku had distracted them, and they stopped paying attention to the fight. Piccolo was down, and Cell had absorbed Seventeen. "Well, this is an interesting development. You two tried to kill me once. Can you do it now?" Cell powered up. "HAHAHAHA! Feel my awesome power! I'm not even to my perfect form!" Ed snorted. "Is that the best you can do?" Cell looked at him. "What do you mean?! I've become a hundred times more powerful than I was!" Ed nodded. "That you did. But you're still no match for us. And this time we won't leave enough for you to regenerate!" Ed powered up to SS2, and Al followed suit. They attacked. Punch, punch, kick kick kick, punch. Both Elrics pummeled Cell. I don't understand Cell wailed inside his own mind, I know I'm not to my perfect form, but they shouldn't be able to do this to me! He had an idea. "Wait! Please!" The Elrics eased up their assault. "What now?" Cell grinned. "If you're so powerful, you wouldn't have much to worry about if I absorbed android 18, would you?" Ed shook his head. "Probably not." "Then let me achieve my perfect form. You'll kill three androids with one stone!" Ed shrugged. "Well, I would. I really am tempted. But I'm also a soldier. Trained by the Amestrian army. The first thing they teach you is, 'never give your enemy anything they want.' So, as tempted as I am, I just can't." He nodded to Al, who had circled behind Cell. Cell realized why Ed had stopped, and began flying. The Elrics paced him, staying exactly as far away from Cell as they had been. Both cupped their hands, and began chanting. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAA!!!" Twin streams of cobalt energy flew out, and destroyed the monster. They gave each other a thumbs up, then flew back to the island. Piccolo was getting up, and androids 16 and 18 were still there. "Well hell, Al. We still get to blow them up." Sixteen stood, impressive considering half of his head was gone, and spoke. "Wait. We no longer wish to hunt Goku." Ed was suspicious. "And why's that, tin man?" "I was programmed with the instruction to kill Goku, and nothing else. However, my brain is a learning computer. I have seen many beautiful things in this world, and I know that Goku has saved them several times. I do not wish to destroy him, as that would lead to the world being destroyed." Ed nodded. "OK, I'll buy that. What about you Blondie?" Eighteen shrugged. "I only went along with Seventeen. He's dead now. I have no reason to kill Goku." At that moment, Krillin and Trunks arrived. Eighteen looked at Krillin. "Anyway, bald men are very sexy." Ed rolled his eyes, and waved the new arrivals over. "Well, Trunks. I have to say, I think this turned out well. Also, you might think about going to the Room of Spirit and Time. In two days, you can get to the new level, which I've dubbed Super Saiyan 2 by the way, and then you can go home and take care of your androids." As he spoke, Vegeta landed. "Super Saiyan 2, eh? Sounds good. Trunks, you'll train with me." Trunks, who was a little taken aback, nodded. The two princes flew away. Ed grinned. "I wonder how they'll react when they find out that Goku and Gohan are already in there." Al laughed. "He'll probably start with that 'prince of all Saiyans' stuff." Ed nodded. "Yeah, probably. Well, let's go get Riza and head over to Capsule Corp. The threat's over, so now we've got to figure out our next move." At Capsule Corp., Bulma had exciting news. "Guys, I think I've figured out a way to send you home!" Ed and Al exchanged a look, and Riza looked like Christmas had come early. "How?" She asked. "The Dragon Balls! I couldn't figure out a way to do it scientifically, but they ought to do the trick!" Ed shook his head. "Won't work. Kami and Piccolo fused. The Dragon Balls are just stones now." Bulma wagged a finger at him. "Once Goku gets out of the lookout, he can go to New Namek and get a new guardian, who can recreate the Dragon Balls." Two days later, Goku and Gohan reemerged. They were surprised that everyone was there to greet them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Goku waved to his friends cheerily. Bulma answered. "Goku, we need you to go to New Namek, and get a new guardian." Goku nodded. "OK." He put his fingers onto his fore head and disappeared. Vegeta scoffed. "He doesn't even ask why. He just does it. What a clown." Goku reappeared about 30 minutes later, with a young Namekian in tow. Gohan recognized him. "Dende! It's great to see you again!" Dende turned and saw his old friend, and smiled. The two embraced one another. Mr. Popo, who had gone inside the lookout, came back out with a glass case. Inside was a statue, and it greatly resembled a certain dragon. "Hello, Dende. I am Mr. Popo. I think this is why you're here." Dende looked at the statue, and nodded. He put his hands out, and spoke in Namekian. The statue glowed, and light shot out of it. Seven streams of light. "I gave your dragon the ability to grant two wishes." Goku looked disappointed. "Only two? I was hoping for three." "If he could grant three wishes, then he would have the same restrictions as Porunga when it comes to resurrection. Given the circumstances of how we first met, I thought you'd need Shenron to keep his ability to bring many people back at a time." Goku nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Bulma gave everyone Dragon Radars, and in minutes they had all seven Dragon Balls. Chapter Five Category:Fan Fiction